Ash Dragon Master
by blackreaper88
Summary: Ash wants to be a Dragon master and his first Pokemon is not Pikachu it is the weakest dragon type Goomy


Ash has been studying dragons and how to be a good trainer. He has been studying ever since he saw lance battle in the championship. His dragon Pokémon always interest. That and all dragon pokemon had in ever since he was little he wanted to be a dragon master. The one dragon he wanted as a starter they were the weakest dragon Pokémon but he did not think so. He dream was to fight lance one on one dragon against dragon. He did not know why he like dragons it was just their grace and power on and off the battle filed.

Tomorrow he would be starting his journey and get his first Pokémon. He was watching the championship Pokémon battle at 11 clocks when his mother was at the door. Delia said ash you got to get to bed or you will not wake up in time to get your Pokémon.

Ash said I will I am just excited about tomorrow to get my first Pokémon good night mom.

His mother yells at her son that he was going to be late to get his first Pokémon. That is when ash wakes up and yells back at her mother thank you. So he gets dress and think of the starter he can get charmader, bulbasaur, squirtle. He wanted to be a dragon master so he wanted to at least start with charmader but at this point he didn't care all he wanted was one to be their . He yell thank to his mother and thank you.

He then yells at himself for one to at least be their still. He was running to professor Oak lab when he ran into Gary his longtime rival ash asks him if he got his Pokémon and if there any left is. Gary says hey look there ashy boy I just got my Pokémon you better hurry up there before their all gone. Ash rans into professor Oak and asks him if there are any Pokémon left for his starter. He says there is no Pokémon left. Ash left with no hope to start his journey he was about to leaves when professor Oak said stop that maybe one of his other Pokémon professor has one left. That made ash happy and was told to leave the room while he contacted them. Ash did just that and hopes his gets a dragon for his starter. Professor Oak video screens them they are professor Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore on the TV screen. The professor asks him how he was doing and why he was calling them.

Professor Oak asks Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore if they had any starter Pokémon left.

Professors all said no so than he remembers that ash has been studying dragons to be a dragon master.

Professor asks if they had any dragon type Pokémon that would be good as a starter and friendly. The professor all said no but professor Sycamore said he had a Goomy that he found near the forest under a tree trying to stay cool and it was flatten and weak when he caught it. Professor Sycamore said it was on a starter level and friendlier than some of the other starters.

Professor Oak asks him to send it over to him. Professor Sycamore said to him he well. Professor Oak says thank you and takes the Pokémon ball with Goomy inside. Professor Oak moves to the door and lets ash back in. than professor says you will like this one a lot better than a normal starter as it is a dragon type Pokémon and I know you have been studying to be a dragon master. At this ash was getting excited by this now as professor Oak hands him the poke ball and tells ash to open the ball.

Ash than throws the poke ball and shouts to come on out. He is surprised at what comes out came a Goomy he was pretty cute for a ball of slime. Goomy looks like a light purple, it was like slug-like pile of goo. The top half of its body is a lighter shade of purple than its bottom half, and the two halves are separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. It has beady eyes, and it has two rows of two horn-like structures on top of its head He knew what a Goomy was because he studies all dragon types they were consider the weakest dragon type Pokémon. Professor Oak sees that ash knows what type Pokémon this is and is not surprised he knew he wanted to be a dragon master. At this ash is really excited to start his journey with a dragon starter. Goomy turns towards his trainer and gets excited says goo~my. Professor oak also hands him a national pokedex since he starter out with a Pokémon away from Kanto. Ash points the pokedex at his Goomy the pokedex beeps and says in a feminine voice Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body wet and slime, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and shady and where there is water. Goomy know attacks are tackle, bubble, bide, rain dance and protect.

That is a good move set Goomy and then Ashe picks up Goomy not caring about the slime and says to Goomy are you okay with being mine starter Pokémon and partner. Goomy looks at its trainer curious and shakes his head yes and jumps on his shoulder. Ash than looks at professor Oak says thank you for the Pokémon. Professor Oak says you are welcome than ash rans off to his house to see his mother and get his backpack fill with his poke balls and pokedex and town map, food, tent ,sleeping bag and cook warn. He enters his house and sees his mother and waves hello and Delia sees his cute little Pokémon and asks is this the Pokémon that professor Oak gives you he is such a little cutely. ash tells his mother that they were out of regular starter so he was giving this little guy form one of the other professors but he says his likes this little guy a thousand times better traditional starter any way. His mother tells him he better take care of the little guy. He then tells his mother that he is leaving and he will call when he reaches the next town. His mother than says to him thank you and good bye. He then leaves his house and starts his journey on route 1.


End file.
